Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and an electronic device including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device and an electronic device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
In contrast to a flat display device in the related art, various flexible display devices, such as a foldable display device are being developed. However, flexible display devices have layers that separate, de-laminate, or crack due to the stress of repeated folding.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.